Ha?
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Kau adalah calon yang cocok untuk anakku [Warn:AsanoxKarma]


Mata sewarna pelangi violet itu menatapnya tajam. Tubuh tegapnya tersembunyi dibalik kursi besar yang ia duduki dengan tangan saling bertautan diatas meja. Didepannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggilku kemari?" Tanya pemuda tersebut membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Karma-kun," Panggilnya, mata violetnya menyipit dengan bibir melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman ganjil.

"Kau adalah anak muda yang pintar." Lanjutnya dengan mimik yang sama.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Karma sedikit terkekeh. "Jika ini soal berpindah ke kelas A, aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak akan membahas itu Karma-kun." Timpal kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka tersebut.

"Lalu?" Tanya Karma dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau adalah calon yang cocok untuk anakku Asano-kun,"

"Eh?" Reflek kecil pemuda berambut merah sedikit mengorek telinganya yang mendadak budek.

"Ah, dan 98% kalian nanti akan memproduksi anak yang pintar."

Hah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **[Asano x Karma]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia laki-laki jika dipandang dari sudut manapun bukan?Yang sinting disini hanya kepala sekolah itu kan?

Calon yang cocok untuk anaknya itu dia bilang. Cih, tak sudi. Lagipula dia laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak bisa memproduksi anak.

"Karma-kun ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma sedikit melirik bocah biru itu kemudian mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tidak ada apa-apa Nagisa-kun."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Bocah biru itu mengendikkan bahu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kelas E berhubung yang lain sudah pulang.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir kemerahannya, betapa ia sangat serius memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolahnya. Jika begitu ia hanya perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dan membeli sekotak susu strawberry di gedung utama.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit olahraga untuk kembali ke gedung utama dan setelah itu ia bisa pulang.

Sepi sekali, pikirnya setelah sampai di gedung utama.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membeli susu strawberry yang berada didalam cafetaria gedung utama.

Mata emasnya berkeliling, yang dilihatnya hanya satu orang yang tengah makan di cafetaria tersebut. Ia mengendikkan bahu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari gedung utama sebelum beberapa orang mencegatnya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk segera pulang kerumah.

"Akabane Karma, kau yang menghajar teman kami kan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Karma dengan senang hati menyedot susu strawberry yang berada dalam genggammannya dengan sekali sedot.

"He, kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tikus seperti kalian memang pantas dihajar." Lanjutnya, kemudian membuang kotak susu ke tempat sampah yang berada disampingnya.

"Bocah sepertimu berani terhadap senior, kau akan kuberi pelajaran." Salah seorang dari kelima orang tersebut maju dan menghujaminya dengan pukulan sengit yang untungnya masih bisa Karma hindari.

Kondisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Lima lawan satu? Ayolah dilihat dari mana saja ini tidaklah adil. Karma akan sangat bersyukur bila nanti dirinya bisa selamat tanpa luka serius.

 _Bukkk..._

Punggungnya ditendang dengan kuat dari belakang. Karma bisa melihat dua orang yang tadi diam saja kini ikut bergabung untuk memukulinya.

 _Bukkk..._

Dua orang lainnya maju dan sukses mengenai perutnya.

"Lihat dia sudah tak berdaya." Salah satu dari kelima orang yang memukulinya kembali mengoceh. Lainnya tertawa menimpali.

 _Bukkk.._

Lagi. Wajahnya di tonjok hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Karma tetaplah Karma.

"Hanya segitu, cih—anak kecil saja bisa melakukannya." Kata sakartis khas dirinya lolos dari bibirnya, dan sebuah pukulan di perutnya ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan.

"Anak kecil sepertimu terlalu banyak bicara." Dua orang kini memengangi tangannya, tubuhnya ditarik hingga berdiri tegak.

"Lihat, inilah bayaran untukmu." Kelima orang tersebut secara bergilir memukulinya tanpa ampun. Karma tak kan sudi mengeluarkan suara rintihan meskipun darah sudah keluar dari tubuhnya seperti sekarang.

"Hoi."

Sebuah suara membuat kelima orang yang mengeroyoknya saling berpandangan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah babak belur.

"Cihhh, mental tempe." Rutuknya dalam hati. Kakinya bergetar tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya dan membuatnya bersimpuh dilantai yang dingin.

Yang diingatnya tadi hanya satu orang yang berada di cafetaria ini dan orang tersebut tampaknya sudah pergi. Ia juga merutuk cafetaria yang mengharuskan muridnya untuk jujur sehingga tidak ada penjual di cafetaria ini.

Nasibnya sedang jelek.

Sepertinya ia akan beristirahat sebentar dilantai yang dingin ini. Dipegangnya bibirnya yang membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sakit sekali, rutuknya lagi.

"Ternyata si pembuat onar." Sebuah suara sedikit membuatnya berjengit, Karma akan mendongak sebelum sebuah kain jatuh menimpa reflek mengambil kain tersebut.

"Sapu tangan." Gumannya.

"Bersihkan mukamu yang jelek itu." Titah suara itu lagi yang mau tak mau membuatnya mendongak cepat dan membuat lehernya sakit.

"Ouchh..." Rintihnya kecil.

"Makannya gak usah cari gara-gara." Karma merengut yang membuat bibirnya mengedut sakit kembali. Ia masih mendongak dengan mata emasnya yang memandang sinis ke mata violet orang yang kini berdiri menunduk menatapnya. Dia—Asano Gakushuu.

"Ketua Osis, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Timpal Karma tak mau kalah dengan sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakit dibibirnya.

"Itukah balasan untuk orang yang sudah menolongmu?" Tanya Asano, tubuhnya kian menunduk kearah Karma, membuat empunya sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Cuma kebetulan kok," Elak Karma dengan membuang muka, tangannya menyodorkan sapu tangan pemberian Asano keatas sehingga menabrak wajah Asano yang makin lama makin mendekat.

"Kukembalikan, aku tak butuh." Lanjutnya yang membuat lawan bicaranya kembali berdiri dan mengambil sapu tangannya kembali.

"Padahal ini bukan kebetulan lho."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karma, wajahnya kembali mendongak. Asano menarik sudut bibirnya keatas kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dilantai didepan Karma. Posisi wajah yang sebelumnya mendongak kini saling berhadapan.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa tidak kita bersihkan luka diwajahmu dulu." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi perintah mutlak yang diberikan Asano padanya. Dibuktikan dengan tangan Asano yang memegang sapu tangannya dan membersihkan darah yang ada di wajah Karma.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Buka Karma lagi. Asano menatap sepasang iris emas milik pemuda berambut merah, dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Tanyakan saja." Balasnya.

Karma sedikit berdehem, dan balik menatap iris violet Asano. "Kau benar Asano Gakushuu kan?"

Sungguh pertanyaan dari Karma yang membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu tertawa lebar. "Tentu saja, aku Asano Gakushuu,"

"Suami masa depan Akabane Karma." Lanjutnya dengan senyum miring kearahnya.

Ha?

"Asano-kun, kau pasti bercanda?" Tanya Karma mencoba meyakinkan, wajahnya yang membiru akibat babak belur kini berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kepala sekolah sudah memintamu kan?" Tanya balik Asano. Karma yakin barusan ia melihat mata violet orang dihadapannya berkilat.

Sepertinya hidupnya tidak akan tenang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Update : 05/07/2015]**


End file.
